


you'll dance for days

by reclist



Series: Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/reclist
Summary: "Anonymous sent: just thought abt frank and gerard waltzing in their tiny kitchen in their tiny apartment..."Frank straightens up, closing the fridge and giving up on his search, to press his back to Gerard’s chest and lie his head back on his shoulder.“Good morning,” Gerard says, sleepy, voice rough and hair a complete mess.





	you'll dance for days

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos back (back again) sur is back (in bandom) (tell a friend). here's a tiny fluffy ficlet that was born from [a random ask i got on tumblr (follow me)](https://transgerard.tumblr.com/post/182860420150/just-thought-abt-frank-and-gerard-waltzing-in), and that absolutely no one asked for so of course i had to write it. hope u like it!!

Frank is making himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

It’s already 3PM, Gerard still asleep in their bedroom. Frank would’ve woken him up by now if it weren’t because they stayed up until the early morning, finishing a movie marathon they’d been planning for months.

He’s looking for the mayonnaise in the fridge, bend over and reaching to the far back because he can’t fucking find it and he’s sure they still had some left, when he feels a pair of hands wrapping around his naked hips.

Frank straightens up, closing the fridge and giving up on his search, to press his back to Gerard’s chest and lie his head back on his shoulder.

“Good morning,” Gerard says, sleepy, voice rough and hair a complete mess.

Frank chuckles. “It’s way past morning, Gee.”

Gerard kisses his neck as an answer, now fully embracing Frank’s waist.

“I’m starving,” Gerard says, mouth still so close to Frank’s skin he can feel his breath.

“I’m making sandwiches, if you want. Can’t find the mayo, though.”

Gerard giggles. “It’s right there on the counter.”

Frank lifts his head to confirm, and yes, indeed, the almost empty jar is standing next to his half-made sandwich.

“Oh,” Frank says.

Gerard giggles again, squeezing Frank’s middle a little. He turns Frank around, resting one palm on his side and grabbing his hand with the other.

Gerard starts waltzing, the weirdo, out of nowhere, humming a soundtrack song from one of last night’s movies.

Frank rests his arm on Gerard’s shoulder and smiles, fondly and big like only Gerard can make him. “I thought you were hungry.”

“I am,” he replies, not slowing down.

They dance around the kitchen, Gerard looking into Frank’s eyes so deeply and focused they almost crash against a wall and have to maneuver, giggling and not letting go, to redirect their steps into the living room.

Frank eventually joins Gerard with singing, once he remembers the lyrics, and they get louder with each passing second until they’re almost yelling; or well, Frank is yelling, Gerard is just using his usual passionate voice.

Frank crashes his foot against a chair, almost falls on it if not for Gerard catching him in time.

“Fuck, my toe,” Frank curses, still holding onto Gerard like he’d fall if he didn’t. (And most times it feels like he would.)

Gerard is wheezing. “Are–” Giggles. “You okay?”

“Shut up. It’s not that funny.” But he’s laughing too, infected by Gerard. “It hurts.”

Gerard takes a deep breath, wrapping a hand behind Frank’s head to kiss him softly. Then once more a little more thoroughly.

“Is your toe okay?”

“Yeah.” Frank kisses him this time. “Dancing in the living room wasn’t too smart.”

“Let’s go back to the bedroom, I’ll kiss you better.”

Frank smirks at Gerard’s tone. “Thought you were starving?”

“I am,” Gerard answers, pulling Frank towards their room. “I’m about to have lunch.”


End file.
